Dauntless Life
by K.Tay1430
Summary: Just dauntless life, the war never happened, divergence is not a threat! fourtris all the way. Rated T for mild cussing and adult like themes. Starts when Tris is attacked by Peter, and is almost raped, but saved by Four. Eventual FourTris fluff. I'm really bad at summaries sorry. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Series! Veronica Roth DOES!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent! Veronica Roth does!**

Chapter One

**Tris's POV**

I wake up feeling very thirsty. Its the middle of the night and I don't want to wake my friends up, so I very quietly jump out of bed and walk out the door to the water fountian in the hallway.

I get a drink and walk back to the dorms, but suddenly a hand is placed over my mouth and I feel myself being picked up. I toss violently in my captures' arms even though I know it's no use, they have a firm hold on me. The carry me over to the chasm, suddenly I understand. They intend to throw me off!

I bit the hand that's covering my mouth, and I taste blood. "Stupid stiff." I hear a voice say, but not just any voice. Peter. I scream as loud as I possibly can, hoping and praying that somehow someone will her me, but I know everyone is asleep. Peter slaps me, and puts a gag in my mouth. I wait for them to throw me, but it doesn't happen.

Instead a hand goes up my shirt, and grabs my breasts so hard I feel a stabbing pain shoot through me, and quickly following it, a horrible thought. They mean to rape me! With desperation I fight, my fist makes contact with a face. I grab the black mask and rip it off of the boy, only to see someone I thought I knew. Al. I feel a pang of sorrow go through my body. Peter cuts my thighs six times, it stings, but I try to ignore it though. He cuts my shirt and my bra off. "Damn stiff, you're as flat as a pancake!" Peter makes fun of me. "No kidding" I recognize Drew's voice. "Well we can still have some fun with her." Peter's voice is filled with what sounds like joy.

He unclasps my bra and it falls to to the ground. At this point I can't hold back the tears in my eyes, and they pour down my face, sobs raking my body. He cuts me six more times, but I still cry which results in eight more cuts. They remove my pants, and my panties. I know whats next. Peter removes the gag from my mouth. "Any thing you would like to say stiff?" he asks me. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, "and Al I thought you were my friend!" I sob. "Well stiff, to answer your question, it's the perfect way to brake you. We know about your fear of intimacy, thanks to Al here, so what better way to hurt you then to rape you?" He asks with an evil smirk on his face. He undoes his belt and takes off his pants

. I scream when I see the tent in his boxers, he takes the knife and cuts a long line from my chest in between my breasts and down to my stomach, its not terribly deep, but it hurts. Suddenly I hear a grunt and blows landing. The hands let go of me and I collapse. I shake in fear. I feel hands gently pick me up and carry me away.

**Four's POV**

I wake up in the control room, and walk towards my apartment. I unlock my door, and hear a bloodcurdling scream. My first thought is Tris, I hope its not her. _No it can't be her, she's asleep already._ I think. I hear another scream, only this one is more desperate, if that's even possible. I can tell now that it's coming from the chasm. I see four figures by the railing, and I can tell it's I fight, well I really wouldn't call it a fight as its three against one.

I can barely see thanks to the poor lighting in dauntless. I realize that the girl isn't just any girl, its _my_ girl, _my _Tris, and these creeps are hurting her. They move into some light, and I can clearly see that she is naked. I feel a rush of anger course through me, and I run towards them. I rip one of the boys away from her. I punch his lights out and grab Peter, who is only in his boxers. I kick him where it counts and punch his face repeatedly. The last one runs, but I can tell it was Al. I rush over to Tris who is shaking, and barely awake.

I pick her up, and carry her to my apartment. Her breaths are shaky, and hollow. I lay her on my bed carefully, and walk to my bathroom to wash my hands until the water runs clear. I suddenly realize that Tris is still naked, and I know if she wakes up like that she'll think I had something to do with it. I walk to my dresser and grab a shirt, I walk towards the bed, and carefully slip it on her.

Her eyes flutter open, and she starts to sob. I pick her up in my lap, trying my best to comfort her. "Shhh, Tris, its okay I've got you. Shhh." I whisper in her ear. Her sobs gradually stop, and she looks at me. "why were you there?" she asks timidly. "I was walking back to my apartment because I had fallen asleep in the control room, when I hear a scream, and well you know the rest." I answer. "What do I do now?" she asks with tears in her eyes. "Stay here with me, at least until you get your own place." I say, " You know I could report them if you want." "No" she says, " I don't want them to think I can't handle this, even if I can't" tears pour down her face.

**Tris's POV**

Tears pour down my face no matter how hard I try to hold them back. "I'll be right back, I need to clean your wounds." Four tells me. "Okay" I croak. I doubt he even heard me. He comes back with a wet towel, and a bowl of water. He carefully cleans my thighs. His touch is so gentle, yet every time he touches me electricity courses through me, and I wonder if he feels the same way, but I quickly brush that thought away, I know he doesn't like me back, and it rips me apart.

"Did he cut you anywhere else?" Four looks in my eyes. I look down and blush furiously. "No" I mumble, but I know he knows I'm lying. "Come on Tris, I'm trying to help you, and it would be nice if you would at least let me." I can see the hurt in his eyes, but I don't understand why. "Okay he cut me down my torso." I avoid looking at him, and I blush a deeper shade of red. "Take your shirt off" he tells me. I blush again, but I obey.

He carefully cleans my stomach, and my chest, but he avoids the place between my breasts. "I'm going to have to touch them, so I can clean." he blushes and looks down. I feel terrified, but I nod my head and say "it's okay I trust you." He places his hand gently on my breast, and cleans my chest. "I'm going to have to go get your stuff, but I'll be back, okay?" he looks me in the eyes, and I nod. He is back promptly, and he has Christina and Will with him. Honestly I'm not in the mood to see them, but I try not to let it show.

Chris races over to me a hugs me, I hug her back and start to cry. She looks at me and I can see the horror in her eyes. "Oh Tris I'm so sorry." she whispers. I nod, and look over at Will. He is talking to Four, and he has tears in his eyes. He looks at me and walks over to hug me. After awhile they leave and I am so thankful. "Here's your stuff, Tris" Four sets a small bag down next to the bed. "Thanks" I mumble.

I put on some panties, but I keep Four's shirt on. "So where do I sleep tonight?" I ask him. "You can have the bed, I'll take the floor." he says. He starts to grab his pillow, but I stop him and say, "Could you maybe sleep in the bed with me? I think I'd feel safer." I whisper. "Of course" he nods. He pulls the covers back and I jump in, he replaces them, and gets in on the other side, I snuggle into him and instantly pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Four's POV**

I wake up with Tris's small body in my arms, I look over at the clock siting on my nightstand it reads _8:30am. _I look down at Tris and see her bruised face, and I remember last night. I sigh, and her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me, and I smile at her, she gives me a small smile in return snuggles closer to me.

"Good morning." she sighs. "Morning" I reply. "Are you doing okay?" I ask her. "As okay as I can be I guess." she looks down, "What am I going to do now?" "You can stay with me for the rest of initiation" I kiss her forehead, because I am stupid. "Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother." she looks sad. "Hey I want you to stay with me, and your going to, okay?" I see a hopeful look in her eyes, and I wonder why. "Why do you want me to stay?" she asks timidly.

I sigh._ I guess this is it, she's going to find out now._ "because I like you, Tris, and I have ever since you jumped first." I confess. "Really?" she looks shocked, but I don't understand why. "Really." I confirm. "Why? I mean I'm nobody. I'm not pretty, I'm..." I laugh little. "Well it's true, I might not be ugly, but I'm not pretty." she looks sad. "Well I think you are beautiful, and you're braver than anyone I've ever met." I say.

"Why me? You could have anyone you wanted, girls pretty much throw themselves at you!" she looks up at me. "I don't like those other girls, and I wanted you!" I tell her.

"I think I like you too." she looks down and blushes. I look at her for a second, before I lean down and kiss her. At first she's startled, but then she kisses me back. I stop before it goes to far. I know about her fear and I don't want her to be afraid of me. "Wait you, don't just want me, to...um..you know...for it?" she stutters. "No, I haven't even done "it" yet, and please don't think that ever again." I feel almost hurt she would think that. "Wait you haven't done "it" yet?" she asks. "No I haven't." I blush a little. She laughs. I love the sound of her laughter.

"My friend Zeke is having a party tonight, would you maybe like to go?" I ask her. "Sure, who will be there?" "Me, you, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, and Will." I respond. "Okay, what will we do?" she asks, "I've never actually been to a party before." she blushes, ashamed. "We will most likely play truth or dare, and a few of other games." I explain the rule of truth or dare to her and go get her breakfast.

**Tris's POV**

Four went to get us some breakfast, while I take a shower. I turn the water to hot, and hop in. at first my cuts sting, but eventually the pain subsides and I get out, and towel dry my hair. I remember that I forgot to grab my clothes, so I walk out of the bathroom to get them, when Four walks in the door. I blush so red, I would put a tomato to shame. "Tris! I am so sorry I didn't realize you weren't dressed!" he looks away and blushes. "It's fine, I'm just going to go put my clothes on." I reassure him.

After I get dressed, we eat together. It feels so right to be around him, I feel like I can be myself. Thankfully today we have a day off training so we just walk around the dauntless compound. We go to a few stores, and buy some clothes for the party tonight. I don't know how but he makes shopping fun, unlike Christina.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

**Four's POV**

Me and Tris walk to Zeke's apartment and knock. The door swings open and the smell of alcohol greats my nose. I hear Zeke's voice "Everyone I don't know, get out!" he yells, but he is barely audible over the noise of the party. I sigh and stand on a counter. "YOU HEARD HIM! GET OUT IF WE DON"T KNOW YOU!" I yell, and everyone leaves except for our friends. Zeke gives me a thankful look, and sits down. "Time for truth or dare, I do first my apartment!" he states.

"Four, my man truth or dare?" he asks me. I sigh inwardly. "dare" I say, not wanted to answer any thing about my past.

"I dare you to..."

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter also if you have any good truth or dare ideas please leave a comment! Thanks so much for your support, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Four's POV**

"I dare you to...play seven minutes in heaven with...TRIS!" Zeke exclaims. I look at Tris and she nods at me. "Okay"

I say. I walk into Zeke's bedroom with Tris. "We don't have to do anything we can just..." before I can finish my sentence her lips crush against mine. We stay like this until we hear them counting down "10, 9, 8, 7,654321!"

They barge in, and we just sit there on the bed looking at them like they're crazy (which they are). "Darn it!" I hear Christina obviously upset they didn't catch us doing anything. I laugh at her, and she glares at me.

We sit back down and I look around the room for my victim, my eyes land on Uriah. "Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask him, even though I know his answer is dare after all he not a 'pansycake' as he would say.

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" he yells. We all groan at the word 'pansycake'. "I dare you to...say in my bed after every sentence!" I say. He just shrugs.

"Tris truth or dare, in my bed?" he asks. "Um, dare." Tris laughs. "I dare you to go to the pit and propose to the first person you see then brake up with them." he tells her. I feel a little bit jealous even though I know its just a game. "Okay."

Me and Christina go with her to make sure she completes the dare as ordered. When we get there the first person we see is Tori. Tris walks up to her and says "Tori, will you marry me?" "I can't believe you cheated on me! We are so OVER!" she yells. Christina is rolling on the floor laughing till she has tears in her eyes, and I must admit even I chuckled a little bit at Tori's shocked expression.

We run back to the apartment and I show them all the video I took. After recovering from laughter we go back to the game. "Marlene, truth or dare?" Tris asks her. "Truth." she responds. "PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells, earning a death glare from Marlene.

"If you weren't dating Uriah, who would you want to date?" We all look at her. She shakes her head and takes off her shirt, causing all the boys to stare. I was tempted to look, but I didn't.

I clear my throat, and everyone zaps back to reality, Uriah glares at them for looking at his girlfriend. "Lynn, truth or dare?" Marlene asks. "Dare!" Lynn says confidently. "I dare you to...try and whistle with crackers in your mouth!" Marlene says. She does, and we all crack up.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" she asks. "Um...how about...truth." he says earning a pansycake from Uriah, we all glare at him and he shuts up. "What is you greatest fear?" Lynn questions. Zeke responds by pulling his shirt over his head. "Shauna truth or dare?" "Um dare!" she says excitedly. "I dare you to dress up as a unicorn and go to the pit, and hug the first person you see, and don't let go until they slap you, then slap them back, and walk away singing!" he says obviously proud of his dare.

Uriah goes to the bedroom and comes back with a unicorn costume. "Where do you guys keep this stuff?!" Christina asks, Uriah and Zeke just shrug. "Come on Shauna!" Uriah yells. He hands her the costume and she put it on over her clothes.

Zeke, and Uriah go with Shauna to watch her complete the dare while the rest of us play 'never have I ever'. The door opens and Uriah falls onto the floor laughing. We all look at him and finally he calms down enough to tell us what happened.

"We walked down to the pit, and the first person we saw was...PETER!" At the sound of his name I look at Tris. She's shaking a little and her face looks very pale. "Shauna walked up to him and she hugged him so tight, I swear I thought he would stop breathing." _I wish he would have_ I think to myself.

"Finally he wiggled an arm free a slapped Shauna, then she slapped him back so hard I am certain I saw tears in his eyes, then she ran away singing the narwal song!" everyone laughs except me and Tris.

"Well I think me and Tris are going to head, but we'll see you later guys!" I say. I grab Tris's hand and take her back to my apartment. "Are you okay?" I ask in the softest voice I can muster. "I...I don't know." she trembles a little and so I hold her in my lap. We sit there for awhile before she finally falls asleep.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that im going to try and write longer chapters if you want, also if you have any ideas on what Fourtris should do next please leave me a comment! Thanks so much for all the support, it really means a lot to know that you guys are reading this and that you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Tris's POV**

I wake up in Tobias's arms. I look up at him, and see he is still asleep, he looks so peaceful. I decide not to wake him up, instead I go ahead and get ready for the day.

I shower of, and go to the dresser and pick out a black tank top, some black jeans with leather inserts, a maroon sweatshirt, and my black combat boots, with gold studs on the heel. I brush through my wet hair and put it in a knot on top of my head.

Because my bruises are still rather obvious, I put on some concealer and foundation. I decide to try some eye makeup, so I swipe some mascara on my lashes, as well as some liquid eyeliner. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I start to make breakfast.

**Four's POV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon, what did I ever do to deserve Tris? I walk into the kitchen where she is making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she jumps. "Tobias, you nearly gave me a heart attach!" she turns around a playfully slaps my arm.

I pretend it hurt and mumble an apology. "Why must I have a 5 year old boyfriend?" she laughs. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" I ask her. She blushes. "Good." I lean in and kiss her, she kisses me back, but she seems a little unsure.

I pull away, and look at her. _Is that fear in her eyes?No it can't be, she's not afriad of me. _"Whats wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing, I'm just...afraid." she whispers. "Tris, don't worry, I would never try and push you into doing something you don't want to do, I'm not like Peter."

"I know...it's just...I am afraid of...intimacy." she whispers. I look at her. "Is it because.." I ask. "No, he just made it worse." she looks down. I sigh. "Come with me" I say. She follows. I take her to the fear landscape room. **(AN, I decided not to include this part because it would take to long, and you all know what happens, so yeah.)**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias just showed me his fear landscape, I can't believe he is Marcus Eaton's son! We go back the apartment and eat. I take my dishes to the sink and I hear a knock on the door, I sigh and look at Tobais. He looks slightly upset. I laugh at him and he just scowls at me. I open the door and see Christina.

"Tris, come on you promised me that we could go shopping today!" she says. "I don't remember saying..." I start, but she interrupts me. "YES YOU DID! and either way we're going!" she practically screams in my face. I sigh. It's impossible to win with her.

6 hours and 23 stores later we each have 20 bags in our arms. "come on Tris we only have one more shop and then we're done!" she drags me through the doors, and I see slutty lingerie. "HELL NO!" I storm out of the store, but she stops me. "Come on Tris, please?" she begs. "No way." I say. I see Tobias walk by, and he gives me a pitting look. "Tris please? You don't have to buy anything." she says. "Fine." I give up knowing its hopeless.

Chris grabs several items and goes to the fitting room to them on. While she does I look around. Christina finally comes out. I sigh relieved, but then she grabs more stuff.

"Chris, do you really need more?" I ask tiredly. "No, but you do!" she responds. "CHRIS! You told me I didn't have to buy anything!" I yell. "I know, that's why I'm buying it for you!" she grins at me. I sigh.

She checks out and we leave, I go back to the apartment, and I put all my stuff away. Four walks in, and wraps his muscular arms around my tiny waist. I turn around and give him a peck on the lips. "Hey." I say. "Hey." he responds, "What all did you get?" he asks. "Just some things I needed." I sigh.

"Oh, that reminds me. Christina gave me something, and she told me to open it with you." he looks confused. "Okay?" I ask. He just shrugs. We sit on the couch and he pulls out a sack. The lingerie sack! He dumps the contents out on the coffee table.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I yell. "Really? I'm going to throw her a party!" he picks up a red pushup bra and holds it up to his chest. I blush and snatch it away from him. I put everything back in the sack and stuff it in my dresser. He pretends to be sad, and I slap his arm. He pretends it hurt, and I laugh at him.

"Tris will you go out with me?" Tobias suddenly asks. "Of course I will." I answer. "How does tonight sound?" he asks. "Perfect." I say. "Okay well I have to go see Zeke, but I'll pick you up around 7:00ish.

PAGE BRAKE PAGE BRAKE

**Tobias POV**

I leave the apartment, and go to a jewelry store. I find what I'm looking for...a stunning necklace. The necklace has a thin silver chain, and the charm is I little heart lined with black and white diamonds. It's perfect for Tris.

I pick up a few other things, and head towards the Ferris wheel.

I make a path with some candles, and fill it with rose petals. I walk over to the Ferris wheel, and I put a nice big blanket inside one of the carts. I also put some rose petals on top, and line the cart with white lights. I grab a basket of food and put it in the cart. Now it was time to go get Tris.

**Tris' POV**

I hear a knock on the door and I open it. It's Christina. I sigh. "I heard about your date with Four, and I decided to help you get ready." she says. I don't bother trying to stop her, because I know its no use.

She looks through my closet, and picks out one of my new dresses. It is black with red lace covering it. It has ¾ sleeves, but the sleeves are only lace so you can see through them. The dress cuts off right before my knees.

Then she takes me to the bathroom and starts applying my makeup. She lines my top lash line with jet black eyeliner. She does a very simple, but beautiful silver eyeshadow. She sweeps black mascara on my lashes, and for the final touch. Red lipstick.

Christina curls my hair, in perfect ringlets and takes two pieces from the front and ties it back, so the its out of my face. I put the dress on and walk to the mirror.

I look in the mirror, and for the first time I actually feel beautiful. My breasts have grown considerably since I first got here, and since Peter... My eyes look awake, and even bluer than ever, my figure has really filled out over all, and my hair now goes down to my belly button.

"Thank Chris." I say. "No prob." she responds. "Now put these on." she hands me a pair of two inch black heels. I put them on and wait for Tobias.

**Tobias' POV**

I walk to my apartment to pick up Tris, and knock on the door. She opens it and I stare at her. She looks amazing. She blushes and says "Shut your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." I blush. And take her hand. I tell her to close her eyes, and I lead her to the Ferris wheel.

**Tris' POV**

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Tobias says. I do, and I gasp. He leads me down a path lined with candles, and I walk on rose petals. He helps me into one of the Ferris wheel carts, and pulls a blanket over us. The cart is lined with little white twinkling lights. He picks up a basket, and hands me a sandwich and some dauntless cake.

We eat together in silence, until I see a shooting star. "Look a shooting star!" I exlaim. "Make a wish." he says. "I already have everything I want right here." I whisper. He puts his arm around me and says "Me too." I see more shooting stars, and I look at him.

"I forgot to mention, there's a meteor shower tonight." he says. Then he pulls a box out of his pocket, and hands it to me. "I got this for you." he says. I open it, and in it is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. He puts it on me, and I snuggle into him.

We watch the stars fall in silence until I fall asleep.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been kinda busy, but I'll try and update more often. Also thanks so much for all the nice comments, I love knowing that people are actually reading this story! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! **


End file.
